Unexpected Circumstances
by rkcaskett
Summary: My version of what we didn't see during 3XK.    Again, I own nothing; it's all owned by AM and ABC Production.    Thanks again to Chris.


Beckett and Captain Montgomery met up with Esposito at Royale's, a bar just a stones throw away from the precinct. The place was known for their great burgers, quiet atmosphere and was a favorite spot for the twelveth precinct. Tommy, the owner, was behind the bar chatting it up with Esposito when Beckett and Montgomery walked in.

"Hey Esposito, you hear from Ryan?" Beckett asked as she placed her long green leather coat on the back of the bar stool next to him.

"Nah. I figured he dropped Castle off at the loft and went home to Jenny. Why?"

Placing her cell phone on the bar and shaking her head, "No reason. Just wondered if you heard from him. I told Castle they should stop by the safe house and let Jerry know that Donna was safe; that we caught the Triple Killer. I would have thought he and Castle would have returned to the precinct."

Tommy places a tall draft beer in front of Montgomery and places a dirty martini in front of Beckett. She looks up at him, "Tommy, what happened to my usual?"

"Sorry, Kate. When you and Rick where in here last week you both drank a few of these in the booth over in the corner. I just assumed ..."

She had forgotten they were in here last week. They had just wrapped up another murder investigation and had stopped in for a drink. It was supposed to be a quick drink, she had plans to meet Josh near the hospital. But three hours, two burgers, four drinks and a text message later she and Castle were still here. Talking about everything, laughing over the latest prank he had pulled on Esposito and Ryan. At one point the conversation had turned serious when he mentioned Royce.

He knew the previous week she had to testify in court about the case and that she had been on edge the days leading up to it. Before he left the night before, she had reminded him that she would be in court and that he didn't need to come into the precinct.

_He watched her for a moment and then said quietly, "If you want me to go with you ..."_

"_No Castle. I'll be fine."_

_He nodded as he stood up and said, "I understand. But, you know you can call me if you need to talk." He stepped around her chair but stopped and bent down near her ear whispering, "He's the one that screwed up Kate, not you." He turned and walked away._

It was the following evening when Castle had finally heard from her. He was in his study, working on the next Nikki Heat novel, when his cell phone started to vibrate on his desk. He had just received a text message.

_Are you busy?_  
_Never to busy for my favorite detective. Besides Heat and Rook are running and need a break. _  
_He taught me everything I know about being a cop. I feel like it was all a lie now. _  
_He taught you the basics Kate. The rest of it, comes from inside you and how much you care about the victims and their families. You can't teach someone that._  
_Thank you._  
_Anytime Kate. Until tomorrow._  
_Until tomorrow. Rick._

"Beckett. Beckett." Looking up she sees all three men looking at her and it's Esposito who asks, "Are you alright?"

Smiling slightly she nods her head and looks at Tommy, "The drink is fine Tommy." Taking a sip before placing it back down and swirling the olives.

She looks at her watch and picks up the cell phone to check for any missed messages. She pushes #3 on the cell phone and immediately gets his voice mail. Ending the call she places the phone back down and she drums her fingers against the bar. She starts to run through the whole case. Starting with the murders, Gates and McCardle and Tyson. They missed something because it's not adding up for her.

"Esposito, call Ryan will you?" She watches as he reached for his phone.

"What's wrong Beckett?" the Captain asks as he placed his beer down on the bar.

"Not sure sir. But something isn't adding up here. Castle and Ryan should have returned ..." when she is cut off by the sound of her phone.

Reaching for it and seeing the caller ID she breaths an inward sigh of relief and smiles as she answers the call. "I was starting to wonder what happened to you Castle."

"Kate." Her smile quickly fades when she heard Martha's voice.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Looking at Esposito as he hung up his cell shaking his head.

"It's Richard. I called him just a few minutes ago. He didn't seem like himself and before he hung up he told me he loved me. Something is terribly wrong Kate."

It's at that moment that all the pieces to the puzzle click and she realizes the real Triple Killer was Tyson. He was at the safe house and Ryan and Castle had gone over there. She had to get over there before it was too late!

"Martha, I'll call you when we find him." Not waiting for a reply she ended the call.

"It's Tyson he's the Triple Killer and Castle and Ryan are over at the safe house."

Beckett grabbed her coat and headed toward the door with Esposito right on her heels. The captain a few steps behind, giving instructions over the phone and pulling his keys from his coat pocket. He just catches a glimpse of Beckett's car pulling away from the curb, before Esposito had a chance to pull his leg in and close the door.

She could barely breath as she headed across town to the safe house. If she's too late, if he doesn't make it, this will all be her fault. How will she be able to explain this to Alexis and Martha? She will not allow Alexis to go through what she did when her mother was murdered. She won't even allow herself to think about what she'll find if she doesn't make it in time.

She pulls up to the safe house tires screeching as she slams on the brakes. She's barely puts the car in park, before she exits out of the car and shuts the car door. Running towards the stairs, she could barely draw any oxygen into her lungs. 'Please let him be alive.' Reaching the top of the stairs, she has her gun drawn and she moves quickly towards the room.

Not waiting for Esposito she kicks in the door, "Castle!" moving quickly into the room.

"Clear. He's gone. I'm fine. Ryan needs an ambulance."

"No I don't," Ryan answers as Esposito came into the room.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?" as Esposito moved to untie Ryan.

Beckett moved behind Castle to untie him and says, "I'm so gad that you're okay."

"He's the Triple Killer. He set Gates up to be a copy cat."

"I know," she answered as she releases him and moves to step in front of him, "I did the math when you and Ryan didn't come back from talking to Jerry."

"How did you know to come here?" he asked looking at her.

"Your mom called. She said that you told her you loved her and she thought that something must be terribly wrong." trying to catch her breath.

Nodding his head, "I figured she might. Good girl."

She turned and watched as Esposito helped Ryan up from the floor. She can see the bruise starting to form near his eye. "You okay, Ryan?"

"I'm sorry Beckett. He was too quick and I ..." looking over at Castle still sitting in the chair.

"It's okay Ryan. I want the EMT's to take a look at you and then you can fill me in."  
She turned her attention to Esposito, "Go with him and send CSU up here. I want them to process this room." She watched them walk out together before looking back over at Castle.

"Come on Castle. I want EMT to look you over too."

He gets up slowly from the chair and follows her out the door. Neither speak as they walk over to the EMT's who are checking out Ryan. An EMT indicated for Castle to sit down next to Ryan and started to check his vitals.

She moved back so the EMT's could do their job and noticed the illuminated sign of the cafe just a few steps away. She takes a few steps towards the cafe as she pulls her cell from her pocket and placed a call.

"Hello?"

"Martha, it's Kate. He's fine. I'm having the EMT's look him over just to make certain."

"Thank God. I can't thank you enough Kate. Please tell him that Alexis and I love him and we'll wait for you to bring him home."

"I will Martha. We'll see you both in a little while." Placing her cell back in her pocket as she reached the cafe.

Walking back out a few moments later, a single cup of coffee in her hand, she made her way to the back of the EMT vehicle. When she sees that Castle isn't there, she looks around and noticed him sitting on the stone bench by the edge of the pool.

"Here you go" as she handed him the cup of coffee as she sat down next to him.

Looking at her he accepts the coffee as he says, "Thanks."

"Ahh umm"

Sitting quietly she finally breaks the silence and asked the question that has been on her mind since they arrived, "Tell me something Castle? Why did he let you live?"

"To punish me" he answers as they both look at one another. "To make me pay for ruining his plan." Looking away he continues, "And now he's going to kill again all because I couldn't slop him. And I feel so ..." not finishing and staring into the pool.

She reached over and places her hand on his knee and says, "I know the feeling." As she too stares into the pool.

He looks at her and says, "I know you do" as Kate felt his hand on top of her own, her hand turned slightly as he grasped it with his own.

She can breath normally again but the pounding of her heart in her chest hasn't slowed down at all. It scares her how close she almost came to losing him. It scares her how her hand started to tingle the minute he touched her. What scares her even more is that her feelings for him have only grown stronger since his return.


End file.
